


Hush, Hush (Lest They Hear)

by ImKnotQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drabble, Missing Scene, Other, Rare Characters, Rituals, Romani Ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Romani prepares for the arrival of Them.





	Hush, Hush (Lest They Hear)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> A prompt fulfillment for June, rites/rituals.

Romani does another circle, searching for anything which might give Them access. Her cows shuffle, aggravated and anxious even with her bow and the Grasshopper stationed outside. Even their elderly heifer rises from her bed for an evening pace, bell smacking against her chest as she gives a shake. 

“Hush, hush.” Romani watches the door with a sudden panic. “Romani promises were going to be okay. Romani made arrangements with Grasshopper.” 

Her bow sits beneath her quickly dimming lantern. Using her lantern won't be necessary should Grasshopper fail between her practice and protections around the barn. Her room has been cleared for extra protection. Her comforter, too thick for this weather, hangs over the window. Cremia will have a tantrum upon realizing their finest bedsheets are keeping light from escaping under the door. 

Perhaps, Cremia will believe her come morning. 

“We're going to be okay. Romani promises.” 

Outside, her dog begins to howl. 

“Romani promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, commenter, bookmark, and kudos. 
> 
> Thank you so much for being a reader. Please come join the ao3 group on Facebook, ao3 armada.


End file.
